1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a portable concrete molding machine, and, in particular, to a machine for the molding of continuous concrete moldings or extrusions, such as garden edges, road edges, parking bay edges, dividers, and the like.
2. Related Art
The concrete molding machine disclosed in AU-B-16008188 (620031) (Edgetec Group Pty Ltd) has found considerable commercial success under the EDGEMASTER® trademark. The success of this machine has led to a number of inferior imitations entering the market.
One limitation with the EDGEMASTER® machine has been a maximum molding width of, e.g., 175-200 mm.
Another limitation has been the difficulty in adjusting the machine to mold concrete to different widths.